


Confessions

by TailorFox



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TailorFox/pseuds/TailorFox
Summary: A fill to this prompt from chernobyl_hbo_kinkmeme,Valery identifies as asexual, Shcherbina refuses to believe that's even a real thing. Shcherbina tries to prove him wrong (you decide, how, as well as whether Valery is eventually proven to be wrong). Bonus points for Legasov giving lectures on human sexuality.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fill ever from a kinkmeme. As I've already said in my previous work, English isn't my first language and this is unbeta'ed. Feel free to correct me if you read some errors. :)
> 
> Based on a French quote (from Victor Hugo), "On ne se connaît pas tant qu'on n'a pas bu ensemble. Qui vide son verre vide son coeur.", which means more or less, "We don't know each other if we haven't drink together. Who empty his glass empty his heart."

This is far too much vodka, stated Valery counting the amount of empty glasses before them, slightly lightheaded. Boris, standing straight and tall, on an uncomfortable stool wasn’t showing any sign of drunkenness. _What kind of magic trick is it?_ thought the scientist, taking a long drag on his fifteenth cigarette.   
  
“You smoke too much, Valera. You’re ruining your chances.”  
“What are you even talking about?” Valery asked, exasperated. _He’s maybe not that sober._  
“I heard young girls despise tobacco.”

 _Is it a code?_ The scientist arched an eyebrow, looking discreetly for some KGB spies. They were alone except for the waiter and a thirty-something blond girl.   
“Are they-   
“No, but she’s been staring at you for the past hour. Lucky man.”   
“Is it some kind of sick joke?”

Boris shook his head and emptied Valery’s glass in one draught.   
“Have fun. I’ll come back on my own later.”

“I won’t.”   
“Not your type? She’s good-looking and seems friendly, you shouldn’t be so picky.”   
“Would you please shut up? I’m almost certain she can hear us. It’s embarrassing.”

Boris laughed.  
“Don’t be so shy. It’s simpler than any of the calculations you’ve done today. Buy her a drink, talk a bit about your scientific gibberish and bring her back to your room.” Boris explained, amused. “Don’t feel sorry for me. You shouldn’t waste a shag on- “   
“I’m not interested. Plus, you’re rude and it makes me uncomfortable.”   
“Now, you’re the one who’s joking, right?” Boris enquired, confused. “Have you a wife I’ve never heard of?”   
“No.”  
“Then I don’t see the problem. Go talk to her, maybe she could fix that oral fixation of yours.” Boris said loudly, pointing at the filled ashtray on the counter. “Have you ever heard about Freud ?” 

“I feel no urge for it at all.” Valery admitted abruptly, writhing on his chair. “Physical contact doesn’t even repulse me. It just doesn’t interest me at all. Spending quality time, discussing with passionate people is enough for me. Talking is so underrated these days.”

"Then call Khomyuk ? Come on, she’s not so bad when she doesn’t look like she’d be relieved to scratch my eyeballs out of my head.”   
“She’s a colleague. A well-respected scientist-“   
“I would have thought clever girls were totally your thing.” Boris insisted before some discomfort struck him, “Oh… Men?”   
“ _Nothing_ is my thing.” Valery answered firmly. “I don’t ask you to understand-“   
“Good. I’m officially more likely to understand the working of a nuclear reactor than yours.”   
  
Valery stared at him. Alpha male is all his splendor.   
“I won’t blame you. Look at you, schoolgirls were certainly fighting to catch your attention, weren’t they?”   
“Absolutely not. Too shy, too righteous. I married at an early age.”   
“What happened since?”   
“Career.”  
  
Boris stared at him, worried about his inability to stick to his motto. _The less you talk, the safer you are_. He had to admit that they’ve come a long way since their first meeting. The older man trusted him with his life, some confessions about his love life couldn’t hurt.

“We had two sons, Dimitri and Iouri. I’ve missed seeing them grow up. I went back from work one day to find my boys being men, father themselves, and my wife gone to live in the county, at her parents’.” Boris explained with a single hint of emotion. “I was never home. I even cheated on her. ‘all my fault.”   
  
Boris eyed the blond girl once or twice and lifted his shoulders.   
“Fine, then.”  
  
While Valery lit another cigarette, Boris ordered two more glasses and called after the waiter:   
“Give that lovely bird a drink.” asked the older man as the corner of his mouth quirked up, nodding toward the scientist. “Tell her it comes from me.”

Silence lasted a few minutes.

“By the way, I actually became more successful in my forties.” Boris said, pensive.“

"Experience, I guess.”

Boris stared at him, amused.   
“Money, in fact”, he answered, cruelly realist. “And suits.”  
  
The scientist noticed the sad expression of his partner who was now lurking. Pleased, the blond girl drank her second glass of wine, exchanging some meaningful glances with Boris. The older man finally turned a blind eye when he felt Valery’s gaze. 

  
“From the moment I’ve been given some responsibilities, girls were far more interested.”  
“Suits looks good on you. You’re not stupid, you know what enhance your… er, silhouette?”, Valery mumbled, troubled, “I mean, I suspect you to wear a tie with your nightclothes.”  
  
Valery instantly blamed himself, _you should stop drinking, moron_. Boris laughed, throwing an arm around him. Valery made his best to hide his uneasiness. 

“First, I don’t wear pyjama” whispered Shcherbina, emptying his glass at one draught, “Next, don’t pity me. I won’t complain, I’ve had my share.”   
“I beg to differ! Look at you, you’re insatiable.”

Boris nodded, conscious of his flaws, and sighed once more.

“I wish I was still your age.”, he said with a hint of longing in his voice.   
“You’re what? Sixty-four, sixty-five?”

“Sixty-seven.” Boris sighed, tired.

“I’ll never be sixty-seven. I’ll surely be dead before turning sixty. The odds are against me.”  
Boris looked away in annoyance. “Have you ever been nicknamed Professor Moodkiller?”

All the innocence was gone from their eyes. The music turned more loudly, covering the minister’s apologies.   
“I’m sorry, sometimes I tend to forget we’ll- “  
  
_Don’t say it_ , Valery begged in his inner being. Boris never finished his sentence.   
“I’m having good times with you, Valera.”, he whispered, putting a rare smile on the younger man’s face.   
“I did appreciate being lonely together.” 

Valery coughed, looking over Boris’ shoulder. The girl was indeed pretty, blessed by generous breasts and an astonishing smile. She was now standing next to Boris, enthusiastic.   
“Thanks for the wine.” 

Valery turned his head away, preserving their intimacy. He expected Boris to greet him goodnight, but the things ended up differently than he anticipated.   
  
“Be careful, sweetheart.” 

The young woman waved in their direction and left the bar while Boris was still sitting, straight and tall, on his wobbly stool. Valery’s eyes seemed to scream at him, _what happened?_

Boris ignored him, switching the subject to small talk.   
“Remember me, what were we talking about?” 

His cigarette was now extinguished.

 _She didn’t turn him down. He did_ , Valery understood, surprised.   
  
“You were right. Talking with passionate people is so underrated. I shouldn’t miss an opportunity to do so.” 

Valery stared at him, open mouthed. Boris lifted a hand, asking the waiter politely: "Vodka for two, please.”


End file.
